My Precious Feia Kufena
by Manowas Lafiel
Summary: After spending two wonderful years in Martine (Jinto's home planet). Lafiel suddenly gets a message that she has to head back to Lakfakalle (the capital of the Abh empire) to learn how to become the next Spunel.
1. Prologe

My Precious Feia Kufena 

By: Lafiel

Default Chapter 

I'm a huge fan of Crest/Banner of the Stars. I bought all the manga!!! Then again, I think there are only three...anyway I just wanted to say that my story isn't just on the Crest of the Stars, but also Banner of the Stars. And I will also be using Abh, but I will state the definitions at the end of the chapter...if I remember...

Disclaimer: I don't own Crest/Banner of the Stars.

&&&

_Indeed, they are both quite important people. _

_They could grow into heroes of the empire._

_Perhaps they already are..._

_And perhaps this is fate..._

_Bringing them together may be the beginning of a new era..._

_Are you his excellency Count Jinto of Lin Syun Rock Hyde?_

_I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name._

_YOU SHALL CALL ME LAFIEL!_

_I wish she would say "You are the only one for miles I can count on..."_

_Hey, Jinto...why did you slap your head when I saluted you?_

_ONYU (1)!!!!_

_Three years ago we were protecting each other..._

_No one would care if I died..._

_Which one is it? Who do you have something against? Nereis or Nefee?_

_Remember when you said that no one would care if you died?_

_Huh? Yeah._

_I'd care...Is that sufficient?_

_If I weren't an abriel..._

_My last chance..._

_Am I fit for the Labule (2)?_

_He's alive! Get medical in here! Radio to base!_

_I thought Abriels didn't cry...my precious feia kufena (3)._

&&&

Nothing much here just some random quotes from the manga. Could you tell who said what? n.n

**Definitions:**

(1) onyu - idiot

(2) Labule - Star Forces, the Abh interstellar military

(3) feia kufena - a term of affection reserved for royalty


	2. A Dinner for Two

_**My Precious Feia Kufena **_

_**By: Lafiel**_

Hey, a huge thank you for all who reviewed. Even though there was nothing much to read. Anyway, I was just kidding about guessing which character said what, but I'll put the answers at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crest/Banner of the Stars.

---

Jinto stood silently on his balcony staring at the ocean as it lashed up against the rocky cove. His daush (1) was the same as always, white with a red lining. He also was wearing dark black pants underneath which could be seen from the part in which the daush splits open in the middle.

Glancing to the side, Jinto was able to see part of the city. The planet Martine hadn't changed at all. It was still a thriving, busy place, just as it had been before the Abh had taken over. Jinto grinned, then he started to laugh; he remembered the first time Lafiel had set foot on the planet. It was hilarious…she was so cute…

"Jinto! What are you laughing about?"

It was Lafiel. She too was wearing a daush only in was a little different. It had a light blue covering, with a white dress underneath. She also had a light blue sash around her waist.

Jinto suppressed a giggle, "No, it's was nothing."

Lafiel glared at him, "When ever you say that, it always means that there's something."

He smiled, and walked up to her. "I was just thinking about you…" He slowly pushed a strand of hair out of Lafiel's face, his fingers lightly touching her cheek. Lafiel smiled, and placed her hand over his.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a romantic moment, but Lafiel I think your dumplings are burning." Samson (2) was standing in doorway waving an apron at Lafiel. "You might want to go check on them…unless you want them taste the same as last time."

Lafiel jumped and ran towards Samson. As she grabbing the apron and ran past him she yelled, "I don't see why you couldn't do it for me!!!"

Samson smiled at Jinto, "She needs to learn. Anyway, I came to warn you."

A big sweat drop appeared at the side of Jinto's head, "Does the food taste as bad as last time? Or is the kitchen in a mess?"

Samson chuckled, "The food looks great so far, about the taste…I don't know. But, the kitchen is in a huge mess…not as bad as last time…but…"

Jinto sighed, "Let's just hope I don't get sick again…"

"FEIA LALTONEL! (3) PLEASE DON'T PUT THAT THERE!!!!!"

Both Jinto and Samson looked up, worried expressions on their faces. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm more worried about the kitchen, Jinto."

Jinto did a small grin, "We better go see what that scream was about."

----

"Jinto! DUCK!!!"

"…Too late…"

All he was doing was walking into the kitchen and now Jinto suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor with some strange sticky dough on his face.

"Drat…now I will have to start all over…" Lafiel said, turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"No don't worry about it, we still have some from what I made yesterday!!" Samson jumped in front of her, "I don't want you to ruin the kitch–I mean those wonderful hands of yours." He smiled.

Lafiel frowned and stormed away, "Fine I give up! You guys cook!"

"Um…what about me?" Jinto was able to get most of the dough out of his face, with the help of the gosk (4), but some of it was still stuck in his hair.

"Just take a bath and be grateful Lafiel isn't cooking your meal." Samson yelled back at him from inside the kitchen.

"I HEARD THAT!" Came Lafiel's voice from the living room.

----

"Wow! This looks great"

Jinto and Lafiel were now siting at a long table with Samson's meal in front of them. It was just the two of them eating, like always, everyone else

"It's not all _that_ good…"

Jinto reached for his chopsticks and picked up a dumpling. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Mhhhmmm! This is delicious! The flavor is magnificent! Samson really out did himself this time!"

SNAP

The chopsticks in Lafiel's hand had snapped in half. "...Jjjjiiiinnntoooo" She looked up at him with angry, yet slightly sad eyes. "I tried…" She whispered, getting up from the table. "…Excuse me…I think I'll go to bed early today…"

"Lafiel, I–" Jinto started to say as he got up from the table also.

"See you in the morning." Lafiel interrupted him, walking silently out the room.

----

_Should I go in…or wait till morning?_

Jinto stood hesitantly outside Lafiel's room. He wasn't sure if Lafiel was angry at the meal or just sad about how she couldn't cook.

_I should go in now, that's the best thing. _

Giving a slight cough, Jinto knocked on the door. "Lafiel…can I come in?" Getting no answer Jinto opened the door. "Lafiel?"

"I'm out here!"

Jinto turned, hearing Lafiel's voice from the balcony. "Are you okay?" He asked walking to stand beside her. "I didn't mean to get you mad, and I'm terribly sorry if I did. Please, Lafiel, forgive me…"

"Shut up Jinto…" Lafiel turned around to face him, her shiny blue hair flying in the wind. "Let's just watch the sun set together." She said, smiling.

'Yeah…everything…' Jinto thought as he moved to stand next to Lafiel. 'Everything is fine…no…everything is perfect…' He smiled.

---- End ---

Definitions:

(1) daush–long imperial robes

(2) Samson–the line wing aviator from the Basroil

(3) Feia Laltonel–your Royal Highness

(4) gosk–vassals

Sorry about that long wait. I had schoolwork to do. Anyway, it's out, so be gratefully lol

Um, let's see I guess I have some questions to answer. Um, in the U.S there are 3 Crest/Banner of the Stars manga books out. Sadly I believe that is all that will be coming out.

Now the answers to the quotes:

_Indeed, they are both quite important people. (Someone on the Gosroth)_

_They could grow into heroes of the empire. (Same person)_

_Perhaps they already are…(Same)_

_And perhaps this is fate…(Lexshue)_

_Bringing them together may be the beginning of a new era… (Lexshue)_

_Are you his excellency Count Jinto of Lin Syun Rock Hyde? (Lafiel duh!)_

_I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. (Jinto)_

_YOU SHALL CALL ME LAFIEL! (Lafiel)_

_I wish she would say "You are the only one for miles I can count on…" (Jinto)_

_Hey, Jinto…why did you slap your head when I saluted you?(Lafiel)_

_ONYU 1!!!! (Lafiel)_

_Three years ago we were protecting each other… (Lafiel)_

_No one would care if I died…(Jinto)_

_Which one is it? Who do you have something against? Nereis or Nefee? (Commander Abriel)_

_Remember when you said that no one would care if you died?(Lafiel)_

_Huh? Yeah (Jinto)._

_I'd care…Is that sufficient?(Lafiel)_

_If I weren't an abriel…(Lafiel)_

_My last chance…(Jinto)_

_Am I fit for the Labule 2? (Lafiel)_

_He's alive! Get medical in here! Radio to base! (One of the people searching for Jinto)_

_I thought Abriels didn't cry…my precious feia kufena 3.(Jinto)_


End file.
